Princess Eilonwy
Princess Eilonwy is the main heroine of The Black Cauldron Trivia *Princess Eilonwy is voiced by the late Susan Sheridan. *Princess Eilonwy met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron. *Princess Eilonwy met Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Princess Eilonwy met Tino Tonitini in Tino's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Princess Eilonwy met The Fantasy Adventures Team in Benny Johnny Leo Rae and the Black Cauldron *Princess Eilonwy met Robin Hood and Little John in Robin Hood's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Princess Eilonwy met SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron. *Princess Eilonwy will meet Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Princess Eilonwy will meet Brian Griffin and his friends in Brian Griffin Finds The Black Cauldron. *Princess Eilonwy will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will make their first guest appearances in a Land Before Time crossover film in the short film Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy: Yuletide and Redtide. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will meet Charlie and Itchy in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will meet Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb in Spyro and Friends Say We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will reunite with Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb and meet Jesse's little brother Elvis in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home. *Princess Eilonwy will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler, and more. *Princess Eilonwy will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Princess Eilonwy will meet Shin Chan and his friends in Shin Chan Searches for The Black Cauldron. *Princess Eilonwy will make her first guest appearences in a Shin Chan crossover film in Shin Chan Meets Robin Hood. *Princess Eilonwy will make her first guest appearences in a Spyro crossover film in Spyro and Friends Say We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Princess Eilonwy will meet Major Malfunction in Major Malfunction Searches for The Black Cauldron. Category:Characters Category:HEROINES Category:PRINCESSES Category:Protagonists Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Kids Category:Disney princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Girlfriends Category:Robin Hood's Adventure Team Category:Deuteragonist Category:In-Love Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Love Interests Category:Voice of Reason Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:British-Accented characters Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team